A Storm With She-Hulk
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac has some quality time with some very super, and very special friends.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jennifer was sleeping soundly as she heard the lightning and storm that was breaking through the night. The quick crackles and loud snaps of thunder and lightning were actually what made her open her eyes.

"What on Earth?" She thought. She was just about to say something when she heard a cry outside her window. Startled, she looked out in horror as saw Dyrin helping a young girl to get free of a fall tree branch!

"A-Are you alright?" Dyrin asked, now helping the young girl stand up.

"I'm fine! But I gotta head back to town!" she responded.

"Woah, hold on! What's your name?" Dyrin said, now standing and gently grabbing her arm.

"Lilac," she said gently, now trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey easy! It's too bad out here for you to go back to town. Come inside!" Dyrin said, now pulling her inside.

"H-Hey! Let me go! I've gotta deliver these letters or my boss will be mad at me!" Lilac demanded.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dyrin said, now tossing her over his shoulder and heading inside. Jennifer was there waiting for him and opened the door.

"You two ok?" She asked. Dyrin nodded and placed Lilac down. But once Lilac saw the She-Hulk, she let out a squeak and tried to run for the door.

"Hey! Easy!" Dyrin said, now grabbing her arms. "Jennifer won't hurt you!"

"Hello there young there," Jennifer grinned, now reaching out to give the girl a hand shake. Lilac ducked down and ran in between She-Hulk's legs and headed for the back door.

"Hey!" Jennifer said in surprise, now turning and looking over her shoulder. "What's the hurry honey?" She then got a mischievous glint in her eye and took off after the young girl. Meanwhile, Lilac was almost to the door when she was grabbed by the large female heroine. But Lilac squirmed with so much vigor that Jennifer fell back on the sofa, but still held her.

"Now calm down you; I don't bite." Jennifer soothed in her ear, now hugging her tighter and wrapping her legs around hers to keep her steady. Finally, Lilac gave up and Jennifer hummed in approval. "But you do seem familiar….have I seen you somewhere?"

"Yes, she does look familiar." Hulk said, walking in the room. Both of them stared at her hard, making her feel very small indeed. But then Jennifer's eyes lit up.

"I remember! She was there when we arrested Killer Joe!" Jennifer said.

"That's right! Weren't you his niece?" Hulk said, now looking at her once more. Lilac responded with more squirming and wriggling to get free of Jennifer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hulk chuckled. "Now calm down there little lady; we mean you no harm."

"And we can't have you trying to escape either. The storm is terrible so you need to stay put." She-Hulk chuckled, now tickling her in the stomach and making her laugh. Dyrin laughed and laid on his stomach on the sofa as he watched the cute scene.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAP!" Lilac pleaded.

"Nope." Hulk responded, now wriggling his large fingers in her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"She's so ticklish," Jennifer mused, now sitting back and holding her in a bear hug. After a few minutes, they stopped. Lilac panted to get her breath back and felt Jennifer gently turned her to face her and the others. "Now then…there is nothing to fear. We aren't going to hurt you. We need you to stay here for the night for safety."

"B-But I…"

"No buts. Your uncle was our enemy, but you are not Lilac. You are not him." Hulk smiled warmly. Lilac blushed as he wriggled a friendly finger behind her ears.

"So how about some cocoa?"

"Sure." Lilac smiled. "And thank you all. I-I'm not used to people being…well…"

"Friendly?" Dyrin asked softly.

"Yes." Came the low reply.

"Well, we mean to change that." Hulk smiled, now looking at Jennifer and playfully ruffling her hair. In playful retaliation, the Hulk cousins began wrestling and Dyrin and Lilac could only watch. But what was even more funny was that Jennifer got caught in some of the blankets (since they were all sleeping by the warm fire). Only her lower half and legs were showing. Dyrin immediately ran over and began tickling her legs, making the green woman squeal in surprise.

"HEY! NO TICKLING DYRIN!" She giggled. But Dyrin kept tickling her and motioned for Lilac to come over.

"C'mon! Get her feet!" He chuckled. Feeling playful now, Lilac gently picked up one of Jennifer's feet and giggled as her toes immediately began wiggling in anticipation. But Lilac paused…still feeling unsure. That is, until she felt Jennifer wriggle her whole foot and toes in her direction.

"Come on honey! Tickle me!" She teased playfully.

"B-But…I…"

"Oh come on before I tickle you back," Jennifer teased, now playfully poking her with her foot. She now saw that Jennifer was enjoying the playful family tickle fight. Lilac immediately began clawing gently at her toes and feet, sending her into hysterics. Hulk laughed as he watched the cute scene and after a few minutes, they all stopped. After about five minutes, Jennifer spoke as she wriggled free of her blanket tickle prison.

"Now then, let's all get some rest. We have had quite an eventful day," Jennifer smiled, now handing everyone a blanket. Lilac nodded and laid down in a quiet corner on the farther corner of the room. But it wasn't long before she felt someone gently pick her up. She turned and saw Hulk holding her.

"We are all sleeping by the fire…and that means you too honey," he grinned, now bringing her over and setting her down in the midst of all of them. Before she could say anything else, she felt both hulk cousins rubbing her head gently and that caused her to go to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Y-You guys are the b-best," she said, now gently touching their hands.

"Goodnight honey," Jennifer whispered.

"Night Lilac," Dyrin whispered.

"Night kiddo. We are glad you've come." Hulk whispered, now going to sleep. Lilac may have stumbled onto their home, but they were glad she did. Even if it was just for a visit. Or would it be just a visit? :) That may be a story for another time. :)

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! And as for Rd and Redbat132, can you both meet me in the comment boxes please? ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: You got it, Amiga!**


End file.
